1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to decorative chains known as twisted rope chains, and relates in particular to a thin-walled double helix jewelry chain reinforced by a spiral strand of thin wire.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Serpentine chains formed of precious metals such as silver and gold are available in numerous sizes and configurations. Such chains, referred to as twisted rope chains, are formed by a series of interlocked loops or links which are arranged and interconnected in an intertwined spiral or double helix configuration.
Designers of such chains have long sought to reduce the amount of precious metal required in their construction. One approach has been to reduce the wall thickness of the metal used to form the chain links. However, if the thickness of the links becomes too thin, the resulting chain will be weak and highly susceptible to damage and breakage.
Accordingly, a need exists for a decorative chain having thin-walled links yet which has a strength equal to or greater than chains formed with links having thicker walls.